Bonne fête, Papa !
by Haley Black
Summary: Le 5 janvier, c’est la Saint Edward... Et alors qu'Alice prépare un mauvais coup, Renesmée pourrait bien avoir un cadeau pour son père … Mais un cadeau très particulier, et rien ne dit qu’il va l’apprécier...


**Bonjour à tous ! **

**En ce 5 janvier (la saint Edward), j'ai eu une petite idée pour un OS… Ca m'est venu ce matin, et là, il est 23h37 et je peux enfin le poster ! J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais pas à le finir à temps, mais c'est fait ! **

**Alors, pour la Saint Edward… et bien, bonne fête ! Et celle-ci ne va pas être de tout repos pour ses nerfs… **

**Juste un petit OS sans prétention…**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Haley Black :)**

* * *

_-POV Renesmée-_

Il va me tuer… Heureusement que je suis immortelle, sinon je craindrais le pire ! Et heureusement aussi que mon Jacob ne risque rien face à un vampire…

Aie, aie, aie, je suis mal ! Je suis très mal ! Et si j'imagine déjà comment va réagir mon père (très, mais très, très mal !), j'ai aussi un peu peur de la réaction de ma mère !

Je n'ai encore eut le courage de rien dire, mais il va bien falloir que je me lance, parce que d'après Jacob, ça commence à se voir…

.

Oh et puis merde ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me mets dans des états pareils ! J'ai eu 20 ans il y a quelques mois (même si j'ai l'apparence d'une adolescente de 17 ans depuis bien longtemps), et il doit bien se douter de ce que je fais avec Jacob, non ? Enfin, vraiment j'espère qu'il s'en doute…

.

- Ca va ma chérie ?

Je sursaute, n'ayant pas entendu mon cher et tendre arriver derrière moi (hoy, je suis vraiment à côté de mes pompes, où est passé mon instinct de vampire ?), et je lui offre un sourire qui a l'air de bien plus ressembler à une grimace, puisqu'il me prend dans ses bras et me murmure :

- Ca va aller, Nessie… Tu sais que ton père t'adore, il va s'y faire.

Je le regarde comme s'il venait de sortir d'un asile, et ne peut m'empêcher de répliquer :

- Jake, tu le connais bien pourtant ! Je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas marié, et je que suis censée être à la fac toute l'année, et pas planqué à la Push à faire… Heu… enfin à faire ce qu'on a fait pour en arriver là !

Je vois bien à la tête de mon amour qu'il a envie de rire, mais mon regard foudroyant doit lui faire un peu peur, alors il se contente de répondre :

- Pourquoi tu n'en parle pas à ta mère déjà ?

Je soupire. Oui, je sais que je pourrais en parler à ma mère. Elle qui est si douce et si compréhensive, elle me dirait sans doute quoi faire. Mais en même temps, je suis censée être à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, entrain de faire ma deuxième année de médecine à Harvard (merci mon cher papa et ses bonnes idées à la noix !).

Mon Jacob doit bien comprendre mes pensées, puisque je le vois grimacer à son tour et ajouter :

- Quoique… je doute qu'elle soit ravie de ton abandon de la fac…

- Je n'ai pas abandonné ! M'exclamais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Il hausse un sourcil, et je comprends très vite pourquoi :

- Tu n'y a passé qu'une semaine cette année, mon ange, alors…

- Oui, je sais, coupais-je. Mais je ne supporte pas d'être si loin de toi…

Je vois le regard de Jacob s'adoucir alors qu'il me prend tendrement dans ses bras, tout en murmurant :

- Moi non plus, mon amour… moi non plus…

Je me cale dans les bras puissant de mon loup, mais je soupire une nouvelle fois avant de murmurer à mon tour :

- Oh Jacob que dois-je faire ?

Je doute qu'il ait une réponse à ça, mais la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable nous sort de notre petit monde… Aie, c'est ma mère…

xXx

_-POV Bella-_

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je ne peux pas imaginer que ma fille me mente depuis plus de trois mois !

- Tu es sure de ça, Billy ?

Je suis dans un café du centre de Forks, entrain de regarder Charly et Billy d'une drôle de façon. Le père de Jacob vient de me dire quelque chose à laquelle je ne peux pas croire ! Non, c'est impossible !

Mais alors qu'il hoche doucement la tête (honteux d'avoir fait un bourde, et vendu la mèche bien malgré lui…), je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer :

- Mais comment a-t-elle pu abandonner la fac ?!

- Elle a sans doute une bonne raison, ma chérie, répond mon père. Après tout, c'est ta fille, et dois-je te rappeler que j'en ai vue de toutes les couleurs avec toi ?

Je grimace… après 20 ans, mon père est-il vraiment obligé de me rappeler que j'ai épousé un vampire alors que j'étais encore humaine, et que j'ai ensuite disparu pendant plusieurs semaines… le temps de mettre ma fille au monde ?

- Papa, soupirais-je alors, ce n'est pas la même chose… Nessie et Jacob ont l'éternité devant eux, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle ne peut pas se passer de lui quelques semaines ?

Cette fois, les deux vieillards me regardent avec de gros yeux avant d'éclater de rire ! Mais ce n'est pas drôle… C'est… C'est tout simplement l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, oui, oui, je sais…

- Ok, c'est bon ! M'exclamais-je. Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, vous voulez bien !

Les deux hommes se calment un peu, mais Billy ajoute :

- Bella chérie, la seule façon d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire est d'aller parler à Nessie, tu sais bien.

Je soupire fortement :

- Billy, je t'aime beaucoup tu sais, mais tu oublies une chose essentielle : ma chère fille est la seule Cullen à être autorisée à fouler les terres de la Push ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle se planque chez vous !

Là je marquais un point, la tête de Billy suffisait largement à me le faire comprendre. Oui, parce que si je ne débarquais pas (par hasard, bien sur) à la Push, ma fille devinerais sans mal qui avais vendu la mèche !

- Alors que veux-tu faire ? Me demande mon père

Je soupire, et alors que je commence à réfléchir à mes possibilités, une odeur que je connais très bien passe la porte du café et se dirige vers nous, avec son éternel pas sautillant.

- Bonjour ! Lance ma chère belle sœur avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Alice, répondent les deux hommes en chœur.

Elle leur fait un grand sourire, et après avoir échangé quelques banalités avec eux, elle me regarde de ses yeux pétillants et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer :

- Que prépares-tu encore le lutin ?

Elle pouffe de rire, mais prend soudain un air très sérieux et vérifie que personne ne l'écoute aux alentours, avant de s'expliquer :

- Vous vous souvenez de la soirée de Noël, il y a dix jours ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Mon Dieu, après 20 ans passés à vivre avec des vampires, je ne comprends toujours pas comment ils peuvent être si rancuniers ! Je m'exclame alors :

- Alice, ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas digéré ça ?

- Surement pas ! Il m'a traité de grand-mère sénile vêtue de loques que même un clochard n'accepterait pas !

Je pouffe de rire discrètement. Ma chère belle sœur n'aime pas qu'on se moque de son gout si parfait pour la mode !

- Tu l'avais cherché un peu quand même !

Les deux hommes rient de nous voir parler ainsi de mon tendre époux. Oh oui, Alice l'avais cherchée, en ne cessant de faire des allusions sur l'éventuelle vie sexuelle de ma Nessie et Jacob, alors que ces deux là avaient décidés de passer Noël chez Rebecca, la sœur de Jacob, qui vit au canada.

D'ailleurs, en y repensant, ma Nessie a vraiment insisté pour passer Noël loin de nous… le premier en 20 ans ! Mais que me cache ma fille ?

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par Alice qui me répond avec un sourire vainqueur ;

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que ta petite fille est toujours vierge ?

- Harg… Alice ! Je t'en pris, épargne ma santé mentale ! Il est hors de question que je me pose ce genre de questions !

Les deux hommes sont toujours morts de rire, et ils commencent sérieusement à m'énerver… mais encore une fois, Alice intervient plus vite que moi :

- Enfin bref, dit-elle en riant, n'empêche j'ai trouvé comment me venger des paroles insultantes de mon cher frère…

- J'ai peur, soupirais-je

Elle pouffe de rire, et cela ne me rassure pas franchement… Ni d'ailleurs ce sourire mielleux qui se dessine peu à peu sur son visage, alors qu'elle s'explique :

- Tu connais le gout de mon frère pour les fêtes, ma Bella, n'est-ce-pas ?

Je grimace. Oui, je le sais bien, mais je dois avouer que c'est un point que nous avons en commun…

Alors que mon père et Billy sont toujours morts de rire (traitres !), Alice continue :

- Et bien, tu sais que samedi nous sommes le 5 janvier…

- Oh Alice…

Je commence à comprendre. Non, j'ai peur de comprendre…

- Si, si, me coupe-t-elle. C'est la saint Edward ! Et je compte bien lui faire sa fête !

Ca c'est mon rôle, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser ! Mais heureusement, j'ai appris à ne pas dire voix haute chacune de mes pensées depuis que je vis avec des vampires curieux et mêle tout !

Pourtant, mon regard doit s'être perdu au pays des merveilles, comme me dit souvent Emmett, parce que ma traitresse de belle sœur se met à rire avant de s'exclamer :

- Oh ce genre de fête, c'est pour toi ma chérie !

- Alice !

Si j'étais encore humaine, je serais sans doute rouge pivoine à cet instant, mais sa petite réplique a au moins eu le don de calmer mon père (Ha ! Chacun son tour mon cher papa !).

Ma belle sœur, elle, pouffe à nouveau de rire avant de reprendre :

- Je disais donc que mon cher frère va regretter de m'avoir humiliée devant tout le monde…

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire aussi. Il faut avouer que mon cher amour n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle, dix jours plus tôt… Esmé avait invité les Quileutes à fêter Noël avec nous, et il faut avouer que Sam, Seth et Leah ont, après la réplique d'Edward, trouvés un charmant surnom à Alice… Enfin charmant, pour nous, sa famille, qu'elle fait tourner en bourrique depuis toujours… Parce qu'elle n'a pas vraiment appréciée…

- Bella, je te défends de rire ! S'exclame-t-elle soudain, me tirant de mes pensées.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que mon sourire s'élargissait à mesure que le souvenir de Noël me revenait, et la reprise des rires de Charlie et Billy ne semble pas améliorer l'humeur de mon petit lutin…

Je cesse donc de sourire, et réprimande les deux hommes du regard avant de lancer avec sérieux :

- Ok, explique-toi…

xXx

_-POV Renesmée-_

Ho mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu. Je ne veux pas répondre… Depuis plus de trois mois, j'essaye de me contenter de leur envoyer des mails, prétendant avoir beaucoup de travail avec mes cours. Je sais, ce n'est pas super de leur mentir, alors que je passe mes journées à flâner avec Jacob, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de leur parler… Et surtout à elle ! Ma mère me connait trop bien…

- Réponds mon ange, me souffle gentiment Jacob à l'oreille

Je grimace mais lève finalement les yeux au ciel en attrapant mon portable (pourquoi donc insiste-t-elle autant ?).

- Allo…

Harg… Ma voix est bien trop frêle ! Ca ne me ressemble pas du tout, et Jacob me le fait aussi très bien comprendre en hochant la tête de dépit.

Je lui jette un regard noir un peu malgré moi (c'est lui qui m'a mise dans cette situation après tout !), mais j'enclenche le haut parleur et j'entends aussitôt la voix de ma mère s'élever dans la chambre :

- _Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? _

Jacob fronce les sourcils au même moment que moi : ma mère aussi à une voix bien étrange… J'en retrouve un peu de contenance, et oubliant mes petits secrets je retrouve ma curiosité de Cullen :

- Très bien, réponds-je avec un aplomb retrouvé. Et toi, m'man, ça va ?

- _Oh oui, oui, très bien chérie_.

Jacob me lance un regard qui veut clairement dire « elle n'est pas convaincante », mais je hausse les épaules avant de répondre à ma mère :

- Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Généralement tu m'écris, tu sais que…

Je soupire de soulagement alors qu'elle me coupe dans ma phrase, m'empêchant de sortir un mensonge honteux sur mon emploi du temps…

- _Je suppose que tu es débordée avec tes cours, mais je ne vais pas t'ennuyer longtemps_.

Oh mon Dieu. Sa voix est sèche et limite meurtrière… Serait-il possible que…

- _Ta tante a eu une idée un peu sadique pour se venger de la réplique de ton père à Noël dernier, je crois qu'elle t'a raconté…_

Et elle enfonce le bouchon en plus ! Combien de fois va-t-elle me reprocher de ne pas avoir passé Noël avec eux ? Je ne pouvais pas… c'était bien au dessus de mes forces, alors que je leur mens depuis la rentrée. Et puis mon Jacob a eut l'idée d'aller rendre visite à une de ses sœurs qui vit au Canada, et je dois avouer que c'était une idée géniale ! Rebecca est charmante, et on a put beaucoup parler toutes les deux : c'est la seule qui sait que…

Jacob vient de me filer un coup de coude pour me faire sortir de mes pensées, et je panique quelques secondes avant de retrouver le fil de la conversation. J'essaye d'adopter un ton des plus légers pour répondre à ma mère :

- Oui, elle m'a raconté maman, alors comment compte-t-elle se venger ?

- _En organisant une petite fête en l'honneur de la Saint Edward…_

- La Saint Edward ?

Je répète sans y croire vraiment. C'est… stupide ! Ma tante à d'habitude bien plus d'imagination…

- _Ne doute pas de l'imagination de ta tante, chérie…_

Je souris malgré moi, ma mère me connait vraiment très bien…

- _Elle a invité tous les Quileutes à faire la fête, au tour du Roi Edward._

Je fronce un peu les sourcils, et me peut m'empêcher de demander :

- Le roi Edward ? Attends, je ne te suis plus vraiment là…

J'entends ma mère pouffer à l'autre bout du fil (elle aussi s'est un peu détendue on dirait…) avant de me répondre :

- _La Saint Edward est fêtée le 5 janvier, car c'est le jour de la mort du dernier Roi d'Angleterre…_

- Qui s'appelait Edward, finis-je à sa place. Ok, j'ai compris… Mais, elle ne compte quand même pas…

- _Le déguiser en Roi ? Demande-t-elle à ma place. Tu connais Alice, avec elle, tout est possible !_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en y pensant, mais je déglutis soudain, alors que ma mère reprend :

- _Je suis sure que tu pourrais trouver un vol pour rentrer ce week-end, n'est-ce-pas ? Et puis, s'il le faut, tu peux bien louper une journée de cours, avec les heures que tu passes à travailler ça ne devrait pas poser problèmes ! _

C'est quoi cette odeur soudaine ? Ha oui, ça y est, j'y suis : la peur… Je n'aime pas du tout le ton sur lequel elle vient de me dire ça ! Non, pas du tout ! Et rien qu'à voir la tête de Jacob, lui non plus n'aime pas ça. Mais il me fait un signe de tête, pour que je réponde… que puis-je répondre ? Hoy, s'il y a un dieu, qu'il me vienne en aide !

…

Bon, aucune réponse divine à l'horizon… il faut donc que je me lance. Je respire un bon coup, tentant de calmer les battements de mon cœur qui sont encore plus rapides que d'habitude, mais je dis finalement :

- Je pense que je pourrais m'arranger pour être là…

Je grimace aussitôt avoir terminé ma phrase, et encore plus à la réponse de ma mère :

- _Je n'en doute pas ma chérie ! Oh, il faut que je te laisse maintenant… Alors à samedi !_

- Oui… A samedi, maman…

Comment je vais me sortir de là ?

- _Et sache qu'il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion mère-fille, Renesmée._

Je suis foutue. Quand elle m'appelle ainsi, c'est que ça sent mauvais pour moi…

- Je t'embrasse chérie, prends soin de toi et embrasse aussi Jacob pour moi.

Hein ?

Quoi ?

Elle a raccroché ! J'y crois pas, elle a raccroché en me lançant un truc pareil !

Et pourquoi Jacob rit-il ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! M'exclamais-je

- Désolé, mon ange, mais si… c'est drôle… Ca fait trois mois que tu aurais du leur parler !

Traitre ! Vas-y, ris, mais imagine donc la tête que mon père va te faire!

xXx

_-POV Edward-_

Si elle croit qu'elle va m'avoir comme ça, elle rêve ! Ma sœur devient folle, c'est certain : elle ne croit quand même pas que je vais enfiler ce truc ?

Mais elle ne cesse de penser à des bribes de visions toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, et elle m'énerve ! Elle me tape furieusement sur le système et si elle n'arrête pas trente seconde, je vais vraiment finir par la faire taire !

- Oh que si, Edward Cullen ! Tu vas porter ce costume, puisque nous allons tous être déguisés en ton honneur ! Et il ne sert à rien de discuter, puisque j'ai déjà prévenu nos chers loups, et tous ont promis de se déguiser !

Elle ment ! Oh que j'aimerais m'en persuader, mais elle me bloque ses pensées en ne cessant de m'envoyer ces images étranges ! Mais la Saint Edward ? Quelle idée ridicule ! Pourquoi faut-il que le dernier Roi d'Angleterre ce soit nommé Edward ? Visiblement, juste pour permettre à ma sœur de se venger du repas de Noël et du charmant surnom qu'elle y a gagné !

- Et puis, continue-t-elle plus sadique que jamais, si tu te prête au jeu, je te révèlerais la signification des images que je t'envoi !

Harg ! Elle me prend par les sentiments ! J'ai l'intime conviction que ces visions concernent Nessie, mais je n'y comprends rien du tout ! Ma chère sœur à mis longtemps à réussir à lire en ma fille, mais je sais qu'elle y parvient très bien aujourd'hui…

Humpf…

… Oh non, pas ça…

- Salut frangin ! Alors, il parait que tu fais des manières ?

- Emmett…

Il vient de rentrer dans ma chambre avec son sourire charmeur et cette petite étincelle dans les yeux que je n'apprécie pas vraiment !

- Oh allez, Edward, ne me force pas à t'habiller ! Et penses que Bella sera ta reine !

Hum… oui, tiens, c'est exactement à ça que je dois penser en ce moment pour ne pas exploser ! Ma Bella est toujours ma Reine, mais j'avoue que l'imaginer dans une robe magnifique est plutôt agréable…

- Ca y est ! Le voilà parti au pays des merveilles !

Je grogne en sortant automatiquement de mes pensées. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver avec cette phrase stupide qu'il a emprunté à un dessin animé de Nessie, il y a plus de quinze ans maintenant !

Mais soudain, en regardant Alice et Emmett qui rient de moi, je remarque une chose :

- Mais vous n'êtes pas déguisés non plus !

J'ai l'impression qu'Emmett refuse absolument de penser (alors qu'Alice continue à m'envoyer ces foutues visions), et il me répond un peu trop précipitamment à mon gout :

- Rose m'attend, d'ailleurs j'y vais ! Alors mets toi aussi ton déguisement, Monseigneur !

Il me fait une petite révérence avant de sortir, et je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner une fois de plus…

xXx

_-POV Alice- _

Tout est parfait. Impeccable. Nickel ! Ho je jubile déjà rien qu'à imaginer la tête de mon frère ! Mais bon, mieux vaux être prudente, alors récapitulons une dernière fois… Edward est entrain d'enfiler ce costume ridicule, et Emmett a apparemment tenu son rôle à merveille ! Il est évident que mon cher frère ne se doute de rien du tout, et ça me confirme aussi dans le fait qu'il n'a croisé personne ce matin…

Après tout, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça… C'est vrai, je n'ai mis qu'Emmett et Bella au courant pour cette histoire de déguisement : je ne voulais pas qu'Edward s'en prennent à tout le monde… Alors j'ai joué de mes dons ! Emmett me devait un service… Et ma Bella, et bien elle n'a jamais rien su me cacher, et elle ne voulait pas que je dévoile à mon frère que Nessie avait déserté la fac…

Ha ! Je ris intérieurement, et à m'en plier en deux ! S'ils savaient…

Enfin bref, j'ai réussit à mettre ces deux là de mon côté, mais les autres vont être sacrément surpris ! Oh oui, je sais que Billy n'a rien dévoilé de ce qu'il a entendu, et je jubile déjà des réactions de nos loups préférés !

Ensuite… ha oui ! Cerise sur le gâteau, je sais de source sure (mes visions ne me trompent jamais, et ma nièce adorée ne semble pas vouloir changer d'avis !) que Nessie va faire une déclaration de taille !

Mais où ais-je bien pu ranger mon appareil… Ha ! Le voilà ! Parfait, mon cher frangin, je ne vais pas te louper ! Je veux immortaliser ta tête quand ta fille videra enfin son sac !

Et enfin, j'ai ces deux billets d'avions pour Venise ! Ben oui, je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Il va bien falloir que je disparaisse quelques jours le temps que mon frère se calme ! Je me souviens très bien de la colère qui est monté en moi quand il m'a humiliée… L'instinct de vampire reprend vite le dessus, je dois bien l'admettre ! Nous sommes les êtres les plus fiers qui soient, et nous supportons assez mal l'humiliation ! Surtout préméditée !

Hoy… j'ai soudain un doute. N'ais-je pas été un peu loin cette fois ? Bien sur, depuis plus de 100 ans on s'amuse à ce genre de petit jeu stupide, et on met une bonne décennie pour oublier… Il faut dire aussi qu'on a du temps devant nous… Et puis, on se connait si bien qu'on ne se fait jamais de mal. Bien sur, on se vexe, on se met parfois en colère, mais ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps…

On s'aime trop pour rester fâchés plus de cinq minutes ! Oui, mais cette fois j'ai un peu poussé quand même …

Au diable mes doutes ! Tout est en marche, et je fais confiance à Bella pour calmer mon frère en un simple regard (quand ces deux là partent au pays des merveilles, plus rien n'existe autour d'eux !).

Hum… respirez donc cette odeur de chien mouillé ! Les loups arrivent, que la fête commence !

- Edward dépêche toi !

Je crie en passant devant la porte de sa chambre, et je l'entends grogner sans retenue, ce qui m'arrache forcement un sourire de plaisir !

Quand j'arrive dans le hall, je m'aperçois qu'Esmé à déjà ouvert à nos invités : Sam, Emily, Seth, Leah, Quil et Jared sont entrain de saluer ma famille, mais quand ils m'aperçoivent enfin, ils se regardent en souriant et lancent (en chœur cette bande de chiens galeux)

- Salut la sangsue démodée !

Je grogne tellement fort à cet instant qu'Emily en sursaute, mais une pensée me redonne le sourire : Edward, tu vas payer !

Je salue quand même la bande de loup à l'odeur nauséabonde, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand Sam se tourne vers Esmé pour dire :

- Charlie et Billy vont arriver, ils nous ont dit qu'ils passaient récupérer Nessie, avec Jacob…

Je ne suis pas la seule à entendre le soupir de Bella, mais personne n'ose lui poser de questions… De toute façon, personne n'en a le temps : la porte vient de s'ouvrir sur nos retardataires. Charlie et Billy sont très souriants, mais derrière eux, Nessie et Jacob ont une toute autre mine ! Ces fous, on dirait deux gamins qui ont fait une bêtise !

Tous le monde les regarde étrangement, mais c'est le regard de Bella qui me trouble soudain : elle regarde sa fille comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue, et ses yeux s'écarquillent au fur et à mesure de son examen visuel… Le plus étrange, est qu'Esmé à exactement le même regard ! Peuvent-elles savoir ? Rien qu'en regardant Nessie ? Et malgré la tunique ample qu'elle porte au dessus d'un jeans ?

Quand ma nièce s'approche de Bella pour l'embrasser, je peux voir le regard qu'elles se lancent mais au moment où Bella ouvre enfin la bouche, les pas d'Edward se mettent à raisonner dans les escaliers, et tout le monde se tourne vers lui instinctivement…

Il ne pouvait pas attendre deux minutes de plus, non ! Je veux voir la réaction de Bella, moi !

Hoy… Oh finalement, tout bien réfléchit, je vais peut-être attraper Jasper et m'envoler pour Venise sur le champ… oui, c'est peut-être une bien meilleure idée que de rester là, face au regard le plus noir de tout les temps…

xXx

_-POV Edward- _

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je porte un truc pareil ! Le pantalon est bouffant, et vert foncé, et l'espèce de veste que je porte est d'un horrible jaune poussin ! Si je n'avais pas enfilé la cape rouge (elle qui se vente d'avoir si bon gout, elle m'a gâté !) et mis cette couronne ridicule sur ma tête, je ressemblerais bien plus à un bouffon qu'à un roi !

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas faire pour découvrir les petits secrets de sa fille ! Même si soudain, j'ai un drôle de pressentiment, et je ne suis plus vraiment sur de vouloir tout savoir…

Bon, allez, ca ne sert à rien d'attendre plus longtemps, je sens les loups dans le hall et j'ai bien sur reconnu l'odeur si particulière de ma fille… Alors, allons-y !

NON !

Je n'y crois pas !

Elle a osé !

Elle l'a eu… sa vengeance.

Quel idiot ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait réussit à me piéger aussi facilement !

Bien sur, dès qu'ils m'aperçoivent, un énorme éclat de rire raisonne dans le hall de la maison, et je lance mon regard le plus noir à ma sœur avant de grogner :

- Je te jure que tu me le payeras, Alice !

Je la vois rire de plus belle et je lève les yeux au ciel tout en remontant fissa vers ma chambre. J'ai déjà disparu de leur champ de vision, mais je peux quand même entendre Sam lancer :

- Mais revenez Monseigneur ! C'est ta fête, Edward !

Un nouveau grognement s'échappe de mes lèvres, alors que je claque la porte de ma chambre. Tout en me changeant, je tente de calmer ma colère en me focalisant sur une chose qui ne m'a pas échappé dans le hall : tous riaient, oui tous, sauf Bella, Nessie, Esmé et Jacob. Eux, ils avaient un regard très troublant, mais les rires des loups étaient bien trop forts pour que je puisse entendre quoique se soit dans leurs pensées…

J'ai comme l'impression que je vais découvrir les petits secrets de ma fille plus vite que prévu…

Je redescends en vitesse, et alors que tous le monde s'est installé au salon, je leur lance un regard qui signifie clairement de ne pas me chercher pour le moment, et j'attaque sans attendre :

- Alice, tu es satisfaite, tu as eu ta vengeance…

- Oh oui, Monseigneur !

Je grogne et elle a la décence d'arrêter de rire (et je fais ce que je peux pour occulter les autres…).

Encore une question et je passe à l'essentiel :

- Vous étiez tous au courant pour le déguisement ?

- Non, répond Alice en souriant. Seul Emmett et Bella m'ont aidé…

- Bella ?

Mon amour me regarde en soupirant et murmure seulement :

- Elle sait user de ses dons…

Oui, je sais. Je souris tendrement à ma Bella, mais une seule question brule réellement mes lèvres :

- Maintenant je peux savoir pourquoi vous faite cette tête ?

Ma fille et Jacob sursautent, et… non, j'hallucine ! Il chante ! Jacob chante dans sa tête pour ne pas que je lise en lui ! Il sait très bien que Nessie bloque facilement mon don avec le sien, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il tient à ce point à me cacher ses pensées !

- Je crois en effet qu'on mérite une explication.

Ma Bella à une voix bien étrange, et elle regarde Nessie avec une multitude d'étincelles dans le regard. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que je comprends :

- Bella, que m'as-tu caché ?

Je vois ma femme soupirer, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce qu'elle va me dire n'est pas le pire… Elle regarde Nessie droit dans les yeux une seconde, puis se tourne vers moi et assène le premier coup :

- Ta fille a déserté la fac il y a trois mois, et elle vit cachée à la Push avec Jacob depuis le temps.

Hein ?

Déserté Harvard ?

Vivre à la Push ? Avec Jacob… depuis trois mois !

Non mais…

- C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ! M'exclamais-je

Le regard de ma Bella ne ment jamais… elle dit la vérité ! Et ma fille a baissé la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils, alors que Jacob commence sérieusement à me courir !

- Vas-tu arrêter de chanter dans ta tête et me dire ce qui se passe à la fin !

La main de Bella se pose sur mon bras avec amour, mais c'est Sam qui me calme un peu :

- On devrait vous laisser je crois, on dirait que vous avez besoin d'être en famille…

- Non, restez, répond ma Bella.

Je l'interroge du regard, mais elle fait mine de ne pas me voir et continue :

- Vous êtes la famille de Jacob, vous être aussi concernés…

Hein ?

- Maintenant, il est temps chérie. De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais le cacher…

Mais de quoi parle ma femme ?

- Bella ?

- Regarde la, Edward. Je viens de comprendre, mais je crois que tu ferais bien de t'assoir, chéri.

Je réitère : de quoi est-elle entrain de me parler à la fin !

Pourtant, j'obéis : je m'assois et je regarde ma fille, mais je ne vois rien du tout ! D'ailleurs, je ne semble pas être le seul… Esmé, elle, a compris, c'est certain, et je n'aime pas beaucoup son petit sourire rêveur… mais avant que je ne me plonge dans ses pensées, la voix de ma femme s'élève à nouveau :

- Renesmée, il est temps de nous dire pourquoi tu as quitté la fac.

Ma fille relève la tête et soupire, mais le regard de ma femme n'est pas menaçant et il semble pousser ma fille à enfin parler :

- Je ne pouvais plus rester loin de Jacob…

- Mais c'est…

- Edward, me coupe gentiment ma femme.

Un seul regard me fait comprendre où elle veut en venir, et en une seconde le début de notre histoire se joue à nouveau dans ma tête. Ma Nessie ne peut pas me faire pire que ce que Bella à fait endurer à son père…

Je soupire alors et incite ma fille à continuer en un regard. Je la vois attraper la main de Jacob et prendre une grande respiration avant de me lancer en plein visage (de sa voix, son sourire et son regard d'ange…) :

- Je suis enceinte… Bonne fête, papa ! Tu vas être grand-père !

…

…

Je refais surface après quelques secondes de noir total. Que vient-elle de dire ? Elle est quoi ? Je vais être…

- Grand-père !

J'ai sans doute crié un peu fort car même ma fille sursaute, perdant le sourire mielleux qu'elle avait essayé de me servir quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ma fille est enceinte… Mon bébé… va avoir un bébé… Harg…

- Tu as mis ma fille enceinte !

Seuls les bras d'Emmett et de Sam m'empêche de me jeter sur Jacob, mais c'est tout autre chose qui me calme instantanément : le rire de ma femme. Ma douce épouse est entrain de rire à gorge déployée et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard outré (alors que son rire m'inspire bien autre chose).

Difficilement, elle se reprend, pour enfin me dire :

- Et tu te demandes pourquoi ils ont attendus trois mois pour nous le dire ?

Je grogne, mais ma femme se rapproche de moi et se cale dans mes bras avant de conclure :

- Tu vas être grand-père mon amour, alors savoure ce cadeau !

C'est de la triche ! Elle se colle à moi, et a fait disparaitre son bouclier pour que je puisse avoir accès à ses pensées franchement pas catholiques !

Que puis-je dire ?

Alors que Bella accapare mes bras, je vois tout le monde féliciter les jeunes amoureux… Je crois bien qu'il va falloir que je me fasse une raison… Je ne peux pas tuer Jacob, les deux femmes de ma vie m'étriperaient sur le champ !

Je vais être grand-père…

Je vais être grand-père…

Mais…

- Je te préviens Jacob, il est hors de question que cet enfant naisse en dehors du mariage !

Les enfants grimacent, mais je sens ma femme sourire dans mon cou. Oh oui, ils vont faire ça dans les règles de l'art… Je vous le garanti !

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà… c'est fini ! **

**J'espère avoir votre avis ! Alors n'hésitez pas pour les reviews :))**

**Bon, je sais, le surnom que j'ai donné à Alice (« la sangsue démodée ») n'est vraiment pas terrible, mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver… alors si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas ! **

**A bientôt, et merci de m'avoir lu !**

**Haley**

11


End file.
